Coaxial cable connectors are well-known among people. An F connector for coaxial cable is typically screwed to a secondary interface connector for the coaxial cable to electrically connect to various electronic devices, such as televisions, citizen band (CB) and frequency modulation (FM) radios, and amateur radio systems.
Conventionally, a coaxial cable includes a central core, a dielectric insulator surrounding the central core, at least one layer of braided metallic shield surrounding the dielectric insulator, and a plastic jacket covering the braided metallic shield. The conventional coaxial cable also includes an end connector main body and a nut. The nut is compressed to couple with an outer sleeve of the end connector main body, so that the outer sleeve is inward compressed and deformed to thereby tightly connect to the coaxial cable. However, this manner of connecting the end connector to the coaxial cable requires extra cost and various tools, and, when working outdoors, the workers have to inconveniently carry the various tools.
Therefore, it is tried by the inventor to develop an improved compression tool for connecting end connectors to coaxial cables.